


Demons: Revisited

by accio0greatness



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio0greatness/pseuds/accio0greatness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the orgiastic wonder of episode six - Demons - Officer Will Gorski isn't a novice to carnality.<br/>(Dima and Aisha are OCs but not in an annoying way - Aisha is supposedly the ex of Ludicrous Lincoln that Will "got all Romeo" with.)</p><p>Potentially a series, with vignettes from everyone at the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons: Revisited

To be completely honest, that wasn’t the first time Will’s, uh, _been hard_ at the gym. Sometimes it happens toward the end of his workout when he stretches the long muscles in the back of his thighs, or when he slides into cow pose after breathing in ten counts with cat. He feels powerful in that position, his thighs feel solid, the curve of his ass something to be proud of, the length of his throat exposed... It’s something about all that tautness. The salt of his own sweat in his mouth.

The showers are long-empty as he pours a handful of mint body gel. The ill-fated shorts have been rinsed and are draped over the side of the sink. His body is slick, shower steam heavy like the weight of another body against his. Like that beautiful Mexican man, Lito, would be - the thick, slow drag of him punching the breath from his lungs as Nomi (or was it Wolfgang?) pressed gentle fingers to where they were joined, while a stubbled mouth scraped at the backs of his trembling knees - _really, Gorski?_

There is the memory of Diego’s momentary nearness, kicking his feet apart - his bare chest almost scalding Will’s back - before complimenting his form. Occasionally, if his back is bothering him, Diego will press his thumbs to the small of Will’s back and press as his palms whisper against the muscle surrounding his spine, fingers growing damp with the same salt that stung Will’s mouth. And if those thumbs slid lower, dragging the strap of his jock - _fucking shit this is embarrassing_

It’s almost like college again: he’d taken a “couples” yoga class for his P.E. requirement and been paired with Dima - a sloe-eyed baseball player with thick brows and a thicker accent - who’d spent the semester in Will’s bed, biting at the swell of his bottom lip so often that it spent the entire winter splitting open every time he was outside. Dima was dimpled and shy and would feed the slippery head of his cock into his mouth gently, gasping. He liked when Will gently tugged the hoop of his Prince Albert, when Will rocked slowly between his lotioned thighs. Diego was taller than Dima’d been, but he looked as his mouth the same way (murmuring _ty kracivoy malchik_ ) and Will would swear Diego would know more than they had; wouldn’t just press _against_ but also _in_ \- _godfuckingdammit_

Aisha liked watching him, too. She refused to spend the night as his place so he took the #111 to 103rd and Calumet, walked a couple blocks to her cousin’s place. It was right after he left the academy and he’d pull crazy hours (all desk shifts with purposely misorganized files) so she’d usually save him a plate of red beans and rice. She started using turkey necks instead of ham hocks in the beans when she found out he was Jewish, even though he didn’t really keep Kosher. She liked him in Full Cobra, and he liked the sprawl of her thighs outside of his hips, her slick from the divot at the base of his spine hot over the mound of one cheek, then the other. She liked the drag of his open mouth against her there - no tongue at first - and he liked the possessive reverence of her hands around his ribs, pulling at the peaks of his nipples until he - _ohmyassfuckingCHRIST_

Rinsing off for the second time that day, Will resigned himself to what would be an evening of indulgence: he’d order carry-out from the Thai place a few blocks from his apartment, have a few beers, and watch Paris is Burning - wishing for the thousandth time that he was brave enough to let himself stay in Boystown for more than the Mediterranean restaurant.


End file.
